A bruxa
by vitanuova
Summary: Uma moça com estranhos poderes e um jovem que se sente indaptado ao mundo em que vive. Personagens de Fringe vivem uma aventura passada na Idade Média.
1. Chapter 1

Inspirada nas personagens criadas por J.J. Abrams e equipe , portanto não me pertencem. As histórias são apenas diversão, não têm fins lucrativos.

* * *

><p>I.<p>

Estavam na parte subterrânea do castelo, numa das antigas masmorras, a luz era vacilante e o ar tinha um cheiro desagradável que misturava terra úmida e mofo. A atmosfera era opressiva. A mulher mais velha pedira um lugar bem reservado onde pudessem falar. Aparecera quando ele já não mais a esperava, tarde da noite, causando transtorno às sentinelas que, logo ao anoitecer, haviam fechado o enorme portão de madeira e ferro e recolhido a ponte levadiça.

Ela viera à pé, parecia extenuada. Não era mais nenhuma jovem. Trouxera consigo uma outra pessoa. Estava coberta por um manto de lã de cor indefinível, limpo mas velho e puído. Tratava-se de uma moça. Muito silenciosa, limitara-se a segui-los até o subsolo do castelo.

-Quem é?

A mulher hesitou, parecia um pouco encabulada, mas acabou falando como se a garota não estivesse ali ou não pudesse entendê-la.

-É Olivia Dunham. Ela é ...diferente. Se alguém pode ajudá-lo, essa pessoa é ela.

O homem de cabelos grisalhos olhou-a de cima a baixo. Ela havia retirado o agasalho. A garota era magra, o cabelo muito claro, comprido, chegando quase ao joelho. Tinha uma expressão meio ausente, parecia não ser totalmente deste mundo.

-Sou Walter Bishop. O que pode fazer pelo meu filho?

Ela se voltou e falou sem rodeios. A voz era baixa, com um certo tom aveludado.

-Francamente, não sei. Preciso vê-lo para ter certeza.

-Eu já tentei de tudo, mas ele parece estar pior. Uma febre que não vai embora.

Ela respirou fundo, mas guardou silêncio. Não parecia ser do tipo que falava muito.

Nina Sharp se adiantou. Estava preocupada.

-Se ela puder salvá-lo, preciso da sua palavra de que não contará a ninguém o que ela fez. Se a Inquisição souber, ela está morta. E nossas vidas estarão em risco...

-Tem a minha palavra.

-E o rapaz?

O homem hesitou claramente. Teve uma expressão desconsolada.

-Não posso falar por ele. Desde que descobriu a sua verdadeira condição, não é mais o mesmo. Está amargo, revoltado.

-Acha que ele pode entregá-la, Walter?

-Creio que não, mas não poderia jurar. Ele parece outra pessoa desde que esteve lá.

A última palavra pareceu queimar-lhe a boca.

-Então não conte conosco. Não posso arriscar a vida dela.

Walter Bishop teve um olhar de desalento. Desistir do filho, para ele, era como desistir da própria vida.

-Entendo a sua posição, mas não posso deixar de lamentar.

A garota interveio. Apesar do silêncio em que permanecera, não perdera uma única palavra. Deu um passo à frente, sua proximidade da luz acentuou sua aparência etérea.

-Não se preocupem comigo, se for preciso eu correrei o risco. Gostaria de vê-lo.

* * *

><p>O homem ganhou um novo ânimo. Subiu com disposição as escadas de pedra e foi conduzindo as duas mulheres para a parte residencial da construção. O aposento onde o enfermo estava confinado ficava na torre de menagem. Lá o ar era puro, as janelas de madeira estavam entreabertas deixando que o ar se renovasse.<p>

Não havia muita mobília dentro do enorme aposento. Uma grande cama de madeira escura dominava o ambiente. Havia também uma enorme arca esculpida, uma mesa, três cadeiras e um escabelo. Uma grande tapeçaria com uma cena palaciana estava presa à parede que ficava diante do leito. Ao fundo, uma lareira de pedra.

Walter entrou, fez um sinal e a moça que velava o doente se retirou. Era muito bonita. Ao passar por Olivia mirou-a de soslaio. O pai fez sinal para que se aproximassem do leito. Nina Sharp olhou-o por alguns instantes, depois foi se sentar em uma das cadeiras. Olivia se aproximou lentamente e ficou surpresa com o que viu. A impressão da beleza do rapaz a feriu como uma luz forte depois da escuridão. O jovem e tinha um rosto perfeito. Olivia nunca vira alguém assim. Tinha os olhos semicerrados, estava deitado imerso em cobertores. Tudo o que se podia ver era o rosto, já invadido por uma barba curta e castanha.

Ela colocou o dorso da mão na face do doente. Ele suspirou ao sentir a pele fresca da mão dela contra a sua face. Ela se assustou e retirou a mão, instintivamente.

-Quem está tratando dele?

-Eu mesmo.-disse o pai.

- Nina disse que o senhor tem conhecimentos de alquimia e medicina.

-É verdade, mas todos os meus conhecimentos parecem estar zombando de mim. Ele só faz piorar. É o meu único filho. A única coisa que me resta.

-O que ele tem, além da febre?

-Fraqueza, torpor, alterna momentos de letargia com profunda irritação. Outro dia se levantou como se nada tivesse e quis sair a cavalo. Precisei da ajuda de três homens para contê-lo. Horas depois estava tão fraco que não conseguia se alimentar sozinho. Não sei se é um mal físico ou espiritual. E nos tempos em que vivemos, temo pela segurança dele.

Ela ficou em silêncio, absorta por alguns instantes. Entendeu que ele temia despertar a atenção da Igreja e da Inquisição. Novamente contemplou o rapaz e surpreendeu o pai com a pergunta.

-Como ele se chama?

-Peter.

Olivia balançou a cabeça suavemente e repetiu o nome para si mesma, baixinho, como se o estivesse decorando ou degustando o prazer de pronunciá-lo. Walter Bishop encarava-a com estranheza. Estava curioso em saber de onde Nina Sharp tirara aquela criatura.

-Preciso ir ao bosque antes do amanhecer.

Walter olhou-a, curioso.

-Vou colher ervas. Trouxe algumas coisas comigo, mas certas espécies de planta devem ser colhidas e utilizadas logo em seguida.

-Como desejar. Mandarei um servo acompanhá-la.

Nina pareceu preocupada.

-Não se preocupe, a pessoa é de total confiança. Não fará nenhum comentário e nem causará problemas.

-Walter...

Os três se voltaram para o leito. Era o enfermo. Abrira os olhos, mas parecia não estar de todo consciente.

Olivia ficou absorta olhando aqueles olhos azuis. O jovem parecia olhar sem vê-la realmente. Sentiu uma espécie de vergonha da contemplação em que caíra e saiu do campo visual do rapaz.

- O que foi, meu filho?

-Onde está a minha mãe?

Walter e Nina se entreolharam. O pai acabou sorrindo e dizendo e tom apaziguador:

-Ela está descansando. Aliás, acho que você também deve descansar.

-E o anjo, Walter?

-Que anjo?

-Eu vi...será que estou morrendo?

-Não é anjo. É a moça que veio tratar de você. Descanse, meu filho.

Peter fechou os olhos e voltou a cair na inconsciência profunda.

* * *

><p>Opiniões, por favor.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

II.

Ainda estava escuro quando a moça entrou na floresta acompanhada pelo velho criado. Usava o mesmo vestido acinzentado e andrajoso da véspera, talvez não tivesse outro, pensava Joseph. O cabelo louro pendia em uma comprida trança. Carregava um cesto onde depositava o que colhia, principalmente folhas, brotos e pedaços de casca de árvores. Ele observava discretamente a forma como ela manuseava as plantas. Havia um respeito por tudo o que tocava, por menor e mais humilde que fosse. Ela se agachava, pegava parcimoniosamente aquilo que precisava, e passava logo adiante.

Não puxou conversa em momento algum, mas ele teve a estranha impressão de que ele murmurava alguma coisa para as folhas que colhia. Se pessoas erradas vissem aquele pequeno ritual julgariam com certeza que era feitiçaria e quem sabe fosse, mas não necessariamente para o mal. Obviamente ela era uma criatura muito estranha, mas seu próprio senhor e o filho eram muito diferentes das pessoas comuns e isso nunca havia sido um impedimento para que pudesse servi-los com fidelidade. A garota estava ali para ajudar o rapaz, era só o que importava.

* * *

><p>Retornaram ao castelo pouco depois de clarear. O céu estava bonito, com uma tonalidade entre rosa e dourado, perto da linha do horizonte. À luz da manhã recém iniciada tudo parecia novo, mais limpo e ainda que não totalmente nítido. O orvalho estava por toda a parte. A barra da saia da garota estava suja de terra, mas ela não parecia se dar conta.<p>

Quando entraram no pátio, Nina já estava se preparando para sair, aguardava apenas que Olivia chegasse.

-Já estou de partida.

-Não vai ficar?

-Não. Você terá que ficar sozinha. Quando tiver terminado, mande avisar. Alguém virá buscá-la.

Olivia não protestou. Olhou para Walter Bishop e indagou:

-Onde posso preparar a tisana?

-Joseph irá levá-la ao pavilhão de caça. Poderá usar a lareira e pedir os utensílios que precisar. É um bom lugar para ficar à vontade e fazer o que for preciso sem muita gente por perto.

-Está bem, senhor.

* * *

><p>Cerca de quarenta minutos depois, o criado passou com um pote de barro envolto em panos. Encaminhou-se diretamente ao quarto de Peter. O pai estava lá e o observava com inquietude.<p>

-Onde está a moça?

-Ela não veio, mas mandou uma beberagem. Disse que ele tem que tomar ainda quente.

Destampou o pote. Verteu um pouco do líquido cor de âmbar em uma taça de metal. Walter provou, desconfiado.

-Não parece veneno. E o gosto até que não é intragável.

Aproximou o pote dos lábios do filho. Ele sorveu um gole, ainda que com dificuldade.

-Um pouco mais, meu rapaz. Por favor...

Ele engoliu um pouco mais, depois tombou exausto . Parecia totalmente desacordado.

-A garota foi até a cozinha. Mandou preparar um caldo com vegetais. Disse que ele precisa comer.

-Por que será que ela não quis vir aqui?

Joseph deu de ombros.

-Ela é muito esquisita, meu senhor. Parece um fantasma. Nunca vi uma cabeleira tão comprida. Quanto menos gente a conhecer, menos falatórios.

-É, talvez ela não queira ser vista. Vamos respeitar. O que importa é que ela está ajudando.

* * *

><p>Durante a primeira noite, Peter Bishop, suava e se debatia, lutando com a febre. Em certo momento, o pai entrou em desespero e saiu da torre de menagem, indo para a construção situada à sua esquerda. Na parte térrea ficava o aposento usado para guardar os apetrechos de caça. Empurrou a pesada porta. A moça estava deitada no chão, encolhida sobre umas peles. Tinha o sono muito leve, por isso acabou se erguendo e contemplou Walter com seu olhar manso.<p>

-Acho que ele está morrendo... Precisa ir vê-lo, por favor.

Ela se levantou e jogou o vestido esfarrapado sobre a túnica de linho que vestia e o seguiu sem dizer uma palavra.

No quarto ela se aproximou do leito com alguma relutância. Tocou-lhe a fronte de leve. Ele respirava muito suavemente.

-A febre diminuiu. Não se preocupe, ele está apenas dormindo.

Quando ia bater em retirada, Walter a deteve.

-Não pode ficar aqui? Eu me sentiria mais seguro.

Ela baixou os olhos. Delicadamente, argumentou:

- É melhor que ele não me veja.

Na verdade ela não queria ficar perto dele. Sentia-se perturbada como jamais se sentira diante de alguém. Saiu tão silenciosamente como entrara.

* * *

><p>Dois dias depois, Walter Bishop estava parado na soleira da porta do quarto do filho. Hesitava em entrar, pois sentia que o estado do doente estava em uma linha indefinida. Dirigiu-se a Joseph, como de hábito.<p>

-Como ele está?- o pai parecia ansioso

-Estou melhor, Walter.

Ele ficou surpreso. O próprio Peter havia respondido.

-Ora, isso é inesperado. Está consciente...

-Bem, eu acabo de suar como nunca em minha vida. Depois eu consegui me alimentar um pouco.

Walter assentiu, a cor voltara-lhe ao rosto.

-Precisa repousar e seguir à risca o tratamento.

-Vou seguir, estou me sentindo muito melhor. Sabe que quero ficar bom para ir embora daqui.

-Peter...

-Não quero ouvir nada, Walter. Não acredito mais em você.

O pai curvou a cabeça, parecia ter levado uma bofetada. Mas a voz não mostrou nenhuma agressividade.

-Faça como quiser, não vou impedi-lo. Só quero que se restabeleça. Se voltar ao inferno é o que deseja, que seja assim.

-Será assim. Para mim é uma questão de honra, agora.

O pai se retirou.


	3. Chapter 3

III.

Desde que Peter Bishop entrara em convalescença, Olivia ficara cada vez mais restrita ao pavilhão de caça. Às vezes ia vê-lo à noite, quando tinha a certeza de que ele dormia. Ficava apenas o tempo mínimo necessário, levava alguma infusão ou unguento que havia preparado e depois saía da torre. Caminhava um pouco pelo pátio do velho castelo respirando o ar da noite alta; em seguida se recolhia.

_**Todas as noites pensava no lugar onde nascera, no interior da Escócia. Apesar da infância triste, lembrava com saudade do padre que a tirara da vida arredia que levava. Desde pequena passava a maior parte do tempo dentro do bosque, preferindo a natureza ao cotidiano de sua própria casa.**_

_**O padre Bell lhe ensinara tudo o que sabia de latim e grego. Também passara por cima do fato de sua criação não seguir os padrões recomendáveis de religiosidade. Percebera que a natureza era o grande interesse e refúgio de Olivia e respeitara isso.**_

_**Ela absorvera indiretamente muitos costumes da tradição pagã, perpetuada através dos camponeses. Lia a Bíblia com interesse e cuidado, mas era para ela antes de tudo um livro com belas histórias. Muitos zombavam do padre por perder tempo educando uma menina, mas ele não se incomodava. Dizia que sua preocupação era retirá-la daquela vida de semi-abandono que levava e aproximá-la de Deus; mas no fundo, sua motivação era dotá-la de conhecimento.**_

_**Ela se lembrava dele com respeito e afeto. Era a única pessoa que a ajudara desinteressadamente em toda a sua vida, sabendo o quanto ele era singular, ele nunca a expusera publicamente, ao contrário, sempre a orientara no sentido de nunca se expor ao perigo.**_

Naquela noite ela tardou um pouco mais a se recolher, pois se deixara ficar olhando a lua crescente que estava muito linda. Sabia que aquela lua era um símbolo do princípio feminino. A deusa da lua era muito importante para os ntigos. Era ligada à fertilidade, à agricultura, à beleza e feminilidade. Mas este era um conhecimento que guardava só para si.

Não tinha amigos. Possuía a consciência de sua própria condição. Não era como as outras moças; os rapazes não a olhavam com desejo mas sim com uma pouco lisonjeira expressão de curiosidade. Ela acreditava que, se aquele moço, Peter Bishop, a olhasse com desdém , ela se sentiria mal, mas não saberia exatamente explicar a razão. De alguma maneira, ele era perfeito. Parecia tão bem preparado para a vida, tão bem ambientado,que ela chegava a sentir inveja. O pai o amava, ela percebera que ele estava disposto a ir ao fim do mundo para salvá-lo.

* * *

><p>Em seu quarto, Peter Bishop acordou de um pesadelo. Ultimamente eles eram constantes e cada vez piores. Geralmente, ele não guardava a memória deles, mas o desconforto permanecia mesmo depois.<p>

Sentou-se na cama. O tempo começara a esfriar e Joseph acendera a lareira. O criado ressonava pesadamente, estendido sobre uma manta no chão. Sentiu uma súbita angústia, um aperto no peito, coisa inexplicável. Peter colocou os pés fora do leito. Tentara dar alguns passos em outras ocasiões, mas ainda estava fraco, às vezes se sentia meio tonto.

Aos poucos se ergueu, sempre apoiado à cabeceira. A janela estava bem perto e, ao lado dela, uma cadeira, caso não aguentasse ficar de pé por muito tempo. Só quatro passos. Respirou fundo. Chegou sem grandes problemas; respirou fundo o ar da noite. Depois abriu os olhos e viu a lua. Contava os dias para ficar bem e dar as costas a tudo que o fazia sofrer. Olhou pela janela, a lua crescente estava magnífica.

* * *

><p>Seu pai introduziu a garota no aposento com certa relutância. Ela estava de partida. Quando ela se aproximou, ficou um pouco chocado. Era pálida, magra, os cabelos louros muito longos, soltos, compridos em demasia. O que mais chamou sua atenção foi seu aspecto andrajoso. Usava um vestido desbotado, cheio de remendos e um pedaço de lã velho sobre os ombros como uma espécie de xale improvisado. Uma jovem bruxa tristonha e esfarrapada. Uma coitada que sabia mexer com ervas. Mas o pai a trouxera até ele, precisava ser cortês. Peter Bishop era usualmente gentil com as pessoas, sobretudo as humildes.<p>

-Esta é Olivia Dunham, meu filho.

Ele deu um sorriso que misturava curiosidade, condescendência e, por que não confessar, uma pontinha de tolerância. A voz saiu perfeitamente cordial.

-Gostaria de agradecer o que fez por mim.

-Não é preciso. Não fiz nada de mais.

A voz era suave. Havia algo naquele timbre cristalino que lembrava o rumor de um córrego. Aquilo provocou-lhe um arrepio, não saberia dizer a razão. De repente, ela lhe inspirou principalmente piedade. Parecia pobre e sozinha. Walter foi conduzindo-a para fora do quarto, para não cansá-lo. Em poucos segundos a mente de Peter deixou de pensar em Olivia Dunham.


	4. Chapter 4

IV.

A noite estava perto de seu final. Peter Bishop estava bêbado, muito mesmo. O seu estado de embriaguez era tão absoluto que, ao sair da taverna imunda onde ficara bebendo, não conseguira encontrar o próprio cavalo. Talvez tivesse sido roubado, deu de ombros e dele se esqueceu logo em seguida. Começou a caminhar torto, dentro do que a sua condição permitia. O estômago se contorceu numa cambalhota dolorosa. Ia vomitar, era fato. Talvez isso o aliviasse. Peter Bishop sentia-se muito mal.

Há três anos deixara o velho castelo onde o pai provavelmente ainda vivia. Atravessara o canal e viera para o continente. Cortara o território rumo ao sul, onde perambulara durante certo tempo pela região do Languedoc, onde tivera a oportunidade de ver o palco da cruzada albigense. Um século depois ainda se podiam sentir os efeitos da heresia cátara e de sua repressão. O lugar era lindo, mas a atmosfera era pesada e triste.

Após uma estada de seis meses na península itálica, Peter chegou a considerar a hipótese de se dirigir ao Oriente, mas acabou retornando ao ponto de origem: Calais, o local onde desembarcara ao iniciar sua jornada. Seus recursos estavam no fim. Ele mesmo se percebia fisicamente esgotado.

Continuava a andar, sabia que iria em direção ao mar. Ansiava pelo brisa marinha como um bálsamo. Em breve sentiu o odor do mar salgado, pouco depois o barulho das vagas se fez sentir. Não enxergava bem, pois estava naquela exata hora que precede o alvorecer. Na verdade, estava bem em cima de um penhasco que se defrontava como mar.

Estacou. Suas entranhas se revolveram, vomitou violentamente sobre os próprios pés. O cheiro de bile e vinho ordinário se confundiram numa mistura fétida. Oscilou, de repente pressentiu o perigo sem saber exatamente no que consistia. Alguém o segurou por trás, com firmeza.

-Que fedor...

-Coisa nojenta.-confirmou uma segunda voz. Peter se sentiu inclinado a concordar, mas a voz não saiu. Ele bambeou. A outra pessoa ajudou a sustentá-lo. Não soube ao certo o que veio em seguida, pois caiu desacordado.

* * *

><p>Olivia Dunham estava completamente acordada e vestida quando os dois homens o trouxeram. Parecia morto, seu corpo mole e sem controle era conduzido sem resistência pelos outros. Estenderam-no no chão de terra, saindo logo após, pois estavam mortos de cansaço.<p>

Finalmente ele estava diante dela, apenas os dois. Olhou para ele e teve um aperto no coração. Ainda era o mesmo. A violenta percepção de sua beleza a perturbou. Nunca vira alguém como ele.

Lamentavelmente a premonição se confirmara. Cada vez mais nítida, cheia de sensações e detalhes perturbadores. Sabia que ele corria risco de vida. Vira o paredão e de alguma forma sentia que ele estava fora de seu juízo normal e por isso em perigo. O sonho viera no início da noite, de modo que ela tivera tempo para enviar Charlie e o jovem Raoul ao lugar certo. Peter Bishop não caíra no penhasco. Bom para ele e incômodo para ela que considerava esse estranho dom como um fardo.

Ele estava largado no chão, inerte, sobre uns panos. Cheirava mal. O rosto e as roupas estavam sujos de vômito. Ela não sentiu repulsa. Encheu uma vasilha com água morna e se pôs a limpar o rosto e a barba. Depois tirou-lhe todas as roupas, metodicamente, até deixá-lo completamente nu. Limpou o pescoço, os ombros e os pés. Sua mão se deteve por um instante sobre o coração, que pulsava suavemente.A pele sob a sua palma era lisa, boa de se tocar. Quando acabou, pegou uma manta muito esburacada mas limpa e o cobriu, evitando cuidadosamente prestar atenção nos detalhes de sua nudez.

Finalmente se sentou no chão e ficou olhando o fogo. Seu peito estava cheio de um sentimento estranho. Não o via há quase três anos, mas a impressão que ele lhe causara desde a primeira vez que o vira nunca a abandonara. Agora ele estava ali ao alcance de sua vista. Suas mãos o haviam tocado. A sensação de concretude que emanava de sua presença a perturbou. Desde que partira do velho castelo, sabia que seu destino era se preparar para reencontrá-lo, só não sabia ao certo quando e porquê.

Semicerrou os olhos. A certeza de tê-lo vivo, ali a seu lado, fez com que se sentisse relaxada. Abandonou-se ao sono.


	5. Chapter 5

V.

Sentiu um cheiro bom de comida, mas não sabia dizer de onde vinha. Abriu os olhos lentamente e não viu ninguém. Estava deitado de costas e completamente despido. Soergueu-se sobre o cotovelo, a cabeça doía incrivelmente, porém o estômago melhorara; deixara de estar embrulhado e agora roncava de fome. Vinho barato e um barulho de vozes misturadas. Era a lembrança confusa da noite anterior. Perguntava a si mesmo se haviam roubado as suas roupas. Como se arranjaria? O lugar era uma espécie de ruína de pedra, o teto tinha uma cobertura improvisada que deixava passar o sol em alguns pontos.

De repente a garota entrou. Peter Bishop sentiu um estranha familiaridade. Ele já a vira, só não podia dizer ao certo onde. Era alta, pálida e magra. A cabeça estava envolta num pano de linho, não deixava ver o cabelo. O rosto era adorável, com olhos verdes tímidos, algumas sardas e dentes saudáveis. Ela se ajoelhou perto dele, voz tinha a suavidade do farfalhar das folhas ao vento.

-Como está, Peter Bishop?

Ele franziu a testa.

-Como sabe o meu nome?

-Acho que não se lembra de mim...

-Não, seu rosto é familiar, tenho absoluta certeza de que já a vi, mas não sei dizer onde.

Ela respirou fundo, sentou-se no chão, ao lado dele. Instintivamente ele se cobriu, ela fingiu não perceber o motivo.

-Sou Olivia Dunham. Nina Sharp me levou até você, há três anos atrás, quando esteve muito doente.

Era isso. A bruxa esquálida, com o imenso cabelo louro que tratara dele com infusões e unguentos. Sim, ele lembrava daquela época, logo depois de ter sido levado. Quando regressara, nunca mais havia sido o mesmo, nunca mais pudera olhar Walter do mesmo jeito. Quase enlouquecera; a doença era a manifestação daquele desespero. Mas assim que regressara ao velho castelo, sentira que aquele já não era mais o seu lugar. Fugira para levar a vida errante que acabara por ser a única coisa que o apaziguava.

Tornou a olhá-la. Estava diferente, parecia mais crescida, desenvolvida. As feições eram delicadas, combinando à perfeição com a voz.

-Por que veio para cá, Olivia?

-Eu tive que vir.

-Há mais gente com você?

-Sim, estou vivendo aqui em Calais há alguns meses.

-Como sobrevive?

-Eu e Charlie trabalhamos temporariamente para um herborista. O rapaz que ajudou Charlie a salvá-lo é seu filho.

Peter ficou meio hesitante, lembrava da sensação de embriaguez, a náusea e o vômito. Sim, estava limpo, alguém havia cuidado dele.

-Eh... eu estava sujo... vomitei. Quem cuidou de mim?

-Eu cuidei. Suas roupas ainda não estão secas. É melhor ficar enrolado na manta.

Ele estava desconcertado, afinal ela o vira totalmente nu. Olhou-a de soslaio, mas ela mostrava a mesma serenidade do começo. A fisionomia inalterada, o olhar verde tímido, nenhuma malícia. Peter Bishop não estava acostumado com isso. Costumava provocar um outro tipo de reação nas mulheres, apesar de que aquela garota não era exatamente normal. Não que parecesse haver algo de errado com ela, mas não parecia pertencer totalmente a este mundo. Algo em sua essência transcendia, escapava para um lado imaterial. Subitamente, ela se pôs de pé.

-Fique aí descansando. Vou lhe trazer alguma coisa para comer.

Ele tornou a se deitar, cerrou as pálpebras e relaxou. Há anos não se sentia tão calmo assim.

* * *

><p>Ele devorou duas tigelas de mingau de aveia e bebeu bastante água. Ele iria ficar bem. Talvez quisesse ir embora. Olhou para Charlie e lembrou do cavalo.<p>

-Charlie encontrou seu cavalo. Está amarrado numa árvore, perto daqui.

-Por que estão sendo tão bons comigo?

Havia um quê de desconfiança na voz. Charlie fulminou-o, mas permaneceu em silêncio. Ela finalmente pareceu constrangida

-Não há uma razão especial.

Peter pareceu ainda mais desconfiado. Engatou outra pergunta.

-Como souberam que eu corria perigo?

Olivia e Charlie trocaram um olhar de entendimento, onde havia cansaço por parte dela.

-Eu vi.

-Não me lembro de você ter estado por perto.

Ela explicou, pacientemente.

-Eu vi antes de acontecer. Charlie e Raoul ficaram vigiando você desde a taverna, para que não se machucasse.

O tom dele agora misturava aspereza e descrença.

-Isso é impossível.

-É melhor você ficar calado. Não fale de coisas que não entende. Não é porque escapam à nossa compreensão que elas não existem.

Aquilo soou como uma bofetada. O outro tinha absoluta razão. Se ele contasse o que lhe acontecera, anos atrás, provavelmente diriam que era loucura ou bruxaria. Resolveu permanecer calado. Ela então falou.

-Ele sabe que é verdade. Sabe também que tais coisas existem, só não quer admitir para si mesmo. Não adianta discutir. – o tom de Olivia era suave, porém categórico.

-Minhas roupas estão secas?

O coração dela deu um coice no peito, mas ela não fraquejou.

-Vou pegá-las.

Voltou com a pilha de roupas limpa e seca. Saiu para deixá-lo à vontade. Charlie não se mexeu.

-Quero me vestir...

-Já vou sair, Peter Bishop. Antes preciso lhe dizer uma coisa: nunca mais levante a voz para ela ou vai ter problemas sérios comigo. Você não a conhece, não tem direito de chamá-la de mentirosa.

-Eu não a chamei...

Charlie cortou-lhe a palavra com rispidez.

-Não a contradiga. Ela não mente. Não sabe.

Deu-lhe as costas e deixou-o sozinho. Peter ficou ainda mais confuso. Não sabia o que fazer e nem para onde ir. E, era preciso reconhecer, há muito tempo não se sentia tão tranquilo e seguro como ali ao lado da garota estranha. Todos os seus instintos lhe diziam que ela era do bem, que queria ajudá-lo, não sabia o motivo da própria agressividade. Sim, não sabia o motivo de suas próprias reações. A verdade é que não se conhecia.

* * *

><p>Ele saiu do pavilhão, viu os outros três sentados em volta de uma fogueira. Estava esfriando, não tardaria a anoitecer. Ela estava encolhida, com os braços envolvendo os joelhos. O turbante improvisado se desfizera, os cabelos louros agora não ultrapassavam os ombros.<p>

-O que houve com o seu cabelo? –inquiriu.

Peter poderia jurar que ela soltou um suspiro. A resposta foi lacônica.

-Cortei.

Sentou-se também, ao lado dela. Ficaram todos em silêncio esperando a escuridão descer.


	6. Chapter 6

VI.

Ele acabou permanecendo com eles. Além da falta de perspectiva, tinha que reconhecer que aquela vida lhe dava paz. A princípio Charlie o olhava de lado, temendo alguma ofensa ou destrato a Olivia. Com o passar do tempo percebeu que não teria motivo para se preocupar. Peter Bishop a tratava com uma cordialidade que quase beirava à cerimônia.

Era invariavelmente educado, não parecia se importar com o desconforto em que viviam. Se às vezes tentava melhorar as condições do lugar era em atenção a Olivia. Raramente eram incomodados. O fato é que a floresta os protegia. Ali, bem perto das ruínas da velha torre, o mestre herborista tinha o seu horto. Olivia e Charlie se encarregavam dele com todo esmero.

Ela também ensinara várias receitas ao homem, que acabou vencendo a desconfiança e apresentando-lhe outros espécimes que ela não conhecia. Mestre Debuisson era calmo, metódico e discreto. Pagava os serviços de Charlie e Olivia com provisões e utensílios. Seu filho caçula, o jovem Raoul, se ligara de amizade aos forasteiros. Passava grande parte do dia junto deles, envolvido no manuseio das ervas e substâncias. O filho mais velho, Bernard, também aparecia de vez em quando, mas pouco falava. Trazia mantimentos, roupas velhas ou algum recado do pai. Uma vez ou outra dirigia a palavra a Olivia.

* * *

><p>Cerca de um mês depois de Peter ter se juntado a eles, Mestre Debuisson veio visitá-los. Olhou com aprovação as folhas penduradas em fios para secagem na parte menos destruída da torre, onde eles costumavam armazenar temporariamente as ervas, antes de levá-las para o estabelecimento do herborista.<p>

Percebeu que Olivia estava produzindo alguns filtros a partir de receitas que ele lhe havia ensinado. Transmitira à moça conhecimentos que hesitaria dividir com os próprios filhos, mas sentia nela uma capacidade e uma habilidade que nunca vira em outra pessoa de seu ramo.

Seu filho mais velho o acompanhara. Peter notou que Raoul e Charlie estavam rindo discretamente. Prestou atenção e a única coisa que conseguiu perceber foi o fato de que ele não parava de olhar para Olivia. Achou aquilo um despropósito. A garota, bem, não era preciso ser nenhum gênio para perceber que ela era esquisita, que havia alguma coisa fora do normal com ela. Como colocar qualquer tipo de desejo naquela espécie de sibila? Na visão de Peter, era algo meio indecente.

No entanto o jovem Bernard, que era louro e bonito, não parecia se dar conta de que Olivia não era para ele. Peter procurou se manter bem perto dela, evitando deixá-los sozinhos ou propiciar qualquer situação que pudesse gerar uma conversa.

* * *

><p>Quando partiram, Raoul os acompanhou. Os três ficaram a sós. Ele viu Charlie remexer o saco e tirar dele um tecido marrom embolado. Após um exame superficial, ele concluiu:<p>

-Ei, Livia, acho que isto é para você...

Jogou–o para ela. Ela segurou com inesperada firmeza e depois o desdobrou. Tratava-se de um vestido de lã, bem simples. Tinha mangas compridas e uma saia que se abria a partir dos quadris. Mas era novo. Havia até um debrum avermelhado nas mangas e no decote. Olivia abriu um sorriso enorme. Um sorriso de mulher quando vê uma coisa bonita.

Peter nunca a vira sorrir daquele jeito. Ela saiu dali correndo, com o vestido apertado nos braços. Minutos depois voltou, envergando a roupa nova. Parou de costas diante dele. Ele nada entendeu, mas depois viu os cadarços cruzados em suas costas.

Atou-os cuidadosamente. Viu suas costas nuas, brancas como leite, pontilhadas com algumas sardas. Ela não usava uma camisa por baixo das roupas. Involuntariamente aspirou seu cheiro, bem devagar. Ela cheirava bem, como as plantas e flores, ao contrário da maioria das pessoas.

Olivia deu meia volta e ficou bem na sua frente. Estava bonita, sim. Precisava reconhecer que com aquela roupa, usando os cabelos louros soltos nos ombros, ela era aparentemente igual a qualquer moça. Sentiu uma estranha sensação de contentamento por estar ali tão perto dela. Rapidamente caiu em si e procurou Charlie com os olhos: estava sopesando o saco de farinha. Ficou aliviado, o outro não percebera nada, felizmente.

Contudo, não conseguiu reprimir uma pontada de despeito.

-Deve ter sido ideia do tal Bernard.-disse com voz amarga.

Olivia continuava sorrindo, feliz. Mas Charlie estava surpreso com o comentário.


	7. Chapter 7

VII.

Ele acabara de ter um pesadelo. Acordara com Charlie sacudindo-o pelos ombros, e logo em seguida percebera uma Olivia assustada. Piscou os olhos enevoados. Há muito tempo não sonhava com aquele lugar. Sentiu o cheiro bom de Olivia, agora muito próxima a ele. Seus dedos claros e frios sobre a sua fronte em chamas. Todo o seu corpo estava com um calor de febre. Ela fez um movimento, que ele interpretou como a intenção de se afastar. Tocou o seu braço.

-Calma.

-Não me deixe, Olivia, por favor...

-Eu não vou, só ia preparar um chá.

-Fique aqui...só isso.

Ela aquiesceu. Charlie se afastou para deixá-los mais à vontade.

* * *

><p>Havia uma atmosfera de perfeita fraternidade entre Charlie e Olivia. Ele era protetor ao extremo, pouco se importando em disfarçar. Após os primeiros dias baixara a guarda e passara a confiar em Peter Bishop, percebendo que ele seria incapaz de desconsiderá-la ou feri-la. Pelo menos intencionalmente.<p>

Desde a primeira vez que viu um perto do outro, percebeu que havia algo entre eles. Ela se importava muito. A visão de Peter Bishop bêbado e sujo sendo tratado pela moça era marcante. Não sabia em detalhes das circunstâncias em que eles haviam se conhecido, mas ela ficara impressionada com ele e aquilo, não apenas tinha sido preservado, como se tornado mais intenso. Aos poucos vira que Olivia o amava, mas de um amor sem esperança. Toda ela se preocupava com o conforto de Peter, porém ela se resguardava de qualquer contato físico. Charlie não acreditava que fosse medo, pois ela parecia não ter medo de nada. Parecia antes a consciência de que ele a via com estranheza. Olivia sabia que não era amada, e o pior era a falta de esperança, pois ele parecia apegado a ela de uma forma inesperada, uma estima respeitosa muito diferente do que um homem sente por uma mulher.

Na verdade ele vivia uma confusão de sentimentos. Reconhecia sem hesitar que confiava nela, tanto pela razão quanto pelo instinto. Outra coisa relevante era o inexplicável fato de que tê-la por perto o fazia sentir-se melhor. Ela o acalmava. Perto dela Peter Bishop procurava se comportar uma pessoa equilibrada, pois adivinhava que ela o admirava, mas não saberia dizer a razão, pois não via em si mesmo nenhuma qualidade que pudesse ser apreciada por uma alma honesta como a dela.

Tentava se pautar pelo comportamento de Charlie, contudo tinha consciência que eles se afinavam em outra sintonia. Por diversas vezes se sentiu compelido a contar o que lhe acontecera há três anos atrás. O que o deixara doente, o que o levara a virar as costas para a sua vida anterior. Sabia que além de Walter, Olivia era talvez a única pessoa que acreditaria em sua história, abstendo-se de julgá-lo e de taxá-lo como louco.

No entanto recuava, sabia que não estava pronto. Ainda não. Só agora percebia que segurava firmemente a mão dela. Ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas não a soltou.

-Eu sinto muito, Olivia.

-Sente o quê?

-Não quero lhe dar mais trabalho. Nem em cem anos poderei pagar o que faz por mim.

-Que bobagem, Peter. Não fiz nada de mais.

-Salvou minha vida. Duas vezes. E, se não fosse você, eu estaria andando por aí. Foi Deus quem colocou você em meu caminho.

-Pode ser, talvez você tenha razão. Mas talvez seja essa a escrita do nosso destino e nada poderá mudá-la.

-Eu penso sempre nele...

Ela entendeu. Ela sempre pegava as coisas no ar, principalmente o que ele dizia.

-Está falando do seu pai?

-Sim... de Walter.

Olivia Dunham suspirou. Gostaria que ele se abrisse, aliviasse o coração e a alma, mas sua timidez a impedia de falar.

-Peter...

-O que é?

Ela hesitou. Tinha receio de que ele se irritasse.

-Não quer me contar o que o está afligindo?

Houve uma pequena pausa, que pareceu durar a eternidade.

-Claro que quero, mas eu não tenho coragem de dizer o que houve. Não consigo, entende?

-Acho que sim.

Silêncio. Podiam ouvir o ressonar pesado de Charlie, o pio das corujas e o farfalhar das folhas tocadas pelo vento. A lua iluminava a sala em ruínas, jogando uma farta nesga prateada no chão. O perfil de Olivia era muito suave. Ele se ergueu e segurou seu queixo com firmeza.

Ela estremeceu ao sentir o toque e baixou os olhos timidamente. Então, Peter fez uma coisa que surpreendeu a si mesmo. Aproximou seu rosto do dela e a beijou com suavidade, sentindo os lábios macios e o perfume da floresta que ela trazia em seus cabelos louros.

Para sua surpresa, ela não se esquivou. Entreabriu os lábios e aí começou a ser cada vez mais parecido com um beijo de verdade. Quando se separaram, ela murmurou desconcertada.

-Eu sinto muito, Peter.

-Não, foi bom. Não foi?

-Foi, sim.

Ele a atraiu para perto de si. Os dois ficaram deitados, enlaçados. A cabeça de Olivia adormeceu mansamente apoiada em seu ombro. Aquela proximidade o serenou. Os dois mergulharam no sono.


	8. Chapter 8

VIII.

Nos dias que se seguiram, Peter e Olívia ficaram ainda mais próximos. Ele a auxiliava nas tarefas, ouvia suas explicações sobre as plantas e seu uso. Mas o melhor o melhor momento do dia era quando se sentavam juntos, num velho tronco caído e observavam o poente.

Charlie às vezes ficava um pouco com eles, mas geralmente ia logo para a torre terminar de preparar a refeição da noite.

Apesar da proximidade, o beijo não se repetira. Nem qualquer outro tipo de contato físico. Ambos se sentiam inibidos. Peter sentia confiança e apreço por Olívia. Até então, excetuando a mãe, que morrera durante a sua adolescência, nunca sentira isso por mulher nenhuma e temia estragar tudo.

Quanto a ela, era uma criatura essencialmente tímida e pouco habituada ao convívio com outras pessoas. Acostumada a passar horas a fio em silêncio, aquela intimidade era algo que a deixava muito feliz.

Mas Olívia tinha a compreensão que aquilo era bem diferente do que sentia pelo padre Bell ou por Charlie. Dentre as escassas lembranças felizes de sua vida aquele beijo, o único, se sobrepunha com o brilho de uma coisa preciosa. Quando lembrava, sentia o peito encher de contentamento, mas a percepção de que aquilo jamais tornaria a se repetir a entristecia. Ela estava justamente mergulhada nesses pensamentos quando ele se sentou a seu lado.

-Está triste?

Olívia sentiu uma onda de agradável calor percorrê-la da cabeça aos pés. Ficou rosada, baixou os olhos e ficou olhando fixamente para os pés.

-Só pensando.

Ele sorriu de um jeito adorável. Resolveu brincar com ela.

-Pensando em que ou ... em quem?

O tom róseo do rosto da moça deu lugar ao vermelho. Ficou desconcertada. Parecia que Peter estava lendo seus pensamentos. Que ele sabia o que ela sentia por ele e brincava para ver sua reação.

-Estou pensando na feira de Arras.

-Ah, é verdade. Charlie está indócil. Raoul disse que é tudo muito animado. Eu já vi tantas feiras em minha vida que não chego a ficar impressionado.

Ela nunca vira uma. Pouco interagia com as pessoas, frequentar um local cheio de gente, nem dava para imaginar. Ultimamente se sentia um pouco mais integrada.

-Entendo.

Respirou fundo e tomou coragem para perguntar.

-Os sonhos foram embora?

Peter abriu um sorriso aliviado.

-Foram sim. Acho que graças a você.

-Graças a mim?

-Eu me sinto em paz ao seu lado, Olivia. Você me faz bem porque me inspira a ser alguém melhor.

Ela sentiu que era um elogio, mas de algum modo aquilo não a deixava mais feliz. A exata percepção de que ele gostava dela, mas não da forma que ela esperava a feriu. Pôs-se de pé.

-Preciso entrar. Vou ajudar Charlie.

Ele fez menção de se levantar, mas ela o conteve, colocando a mão em seu ombro.

-Fique aqui, chamaremos, se necessário.

Peter sentiu que havia algo errado.

* * *

><p>Após comerem o guisado e o pão, ela foi se recolher. Geralmente dormia encolhida, enovelada no meio de velhas mantas. Seu sono era curto, no máximo cinco horas. Acordava sobressaltada às vezes, mas não importunava ninguém. Ficava acordada esperando o sono voltar ou o dia raiar - o que acontecesse primeiro, ela seguiria.<p>

Charlie ficou sentado junto à velha lareira senhorial, uma das poucas coisas ainda em bom estado na velha torre em ruínas.

-Ela é diferente, não é?

-Sim, Bishop. Eu nunca vi alguém semelhante em minha vida.

-Ela pode fazer coisas que ninguém faz. Como vocês se conheceram?

-Nós estávamos os dois em Coventry. Ela trabalhava como criada em uma hospedaria onde eu cuidava do estábulo. Era muito boa comigo e com todos à sua volta. Preparava medicamentos, procurava ajudar os doentes. Um dia, ela simplesmente recomendou ao patrão que não saísse de casa. Ora, ele tinha o costume de ficar sempre antes do almoço sentado por um bom tempo num velho banco de pedra bem próximo. O velho achou esquisito, mas obedeceu. No fundo ele a achava um tanto estranha, mas confiava nela. Naquele dia, parte do telhado e do reboco da casa ao lado desabaram bem em cima do banco. Se o velho patrão estivesse ali, teria morrido. Ele ficou agradecido, mas a filha dele, que era muito religiosa, tomou aversão por Olivia. Dentro em pouco as pessoas, que já julgavam esquisita, começaram a falar de bruxaria. Eu tirei Olivia dali durante a noite. Quando senti que estávamos bem longe, sugeri que ela cortasse os cabelos e tomasse cuidado, não mostrando suas habilidades de forma tão aberta. Atravessamos a Inglaterra e depois viemos para Calais. Sabe, por mim eu teria ido em direção ao sul, mas ela teimou em ficar aqui. Como o mestre Debuisson nos deu trabalho e arranjou este lugar, nós fomos ficando. Ele é um homem discreto, muito esclarecido. No fundo eu acho que ela quis ficar porque sabia que em algum momento você estaria aqui, Peter Bishop.

Peter olhou para Charlie com descrença.

-Você está... exagerando. Ela não me via há uns três anos pelo menos.

-Mas ela falava de você de vez em quando. Por alguma razão você a deixou impressionada.

-O quê?

-Sim, Bishop. Ela se lembrou de você durante todo esse tempo.

-Não faz sentido, Charlie. Ela mal me conhecia.

Charlie deu um sorriso condescendente.

-Não seja tolo, Bishop. Será que não entende? Olivia Dunham ama você.

Peter sentiu o coração acelerar. Já havia considerado a possibilidade por diversas vezes, mas a descartara pois preferia que as coisas não tomassem esse rumo.

-Charlie, eu não quero dar-lhe falsas esperanças. Eu gosto dela, mas não desse jeito. Ela é como uma irmã para mim.

Charlie não disse mais nada. Olivia, que escutara toda a conversa, mordeu o cobertor para não soluçar, mas não conseguiu impedir que as lágrimas fluíssem livremente de seus olhos.


	9. Chapter 9

IX.

No dia seguinte, Olivia se levantou profundamente abatida. Parecia que algo dentro dela havia se quebrado. A pouca esperança que um dia tivera, parecia perdida definitivamente. Fez todas as suas tarefas habituais, mas com o espírito em outra parte. Peter, Charlie e até mesmo o jovem Raoul, todos perceberam que ela estava diferente. Aquele silêncio prolongado e o rosto impassível, desanimado incomodavam Peter sem que ele soubesse a verdadeira razão. Por outro lado, Charlie estava aflito, pois temia que ela tivesse escutado alguma parte da conversa da véspera. Resolveu que distraí-la talvez fosse a atitude mais acertada e, fingindo ignorar os sinais de tristeza, começou a ocupá-la com os preparativos da pequena viagem até Arras.

-Livia, finalmente alguém vai poder vê-la em seu vestido novo.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente, mas os olhos estavam presos no chão. Aquela tristeza muda cortava o coração de Charlie. Olivia reuniu suas coisas numa pequena trouxa. Depois foi se sentar num banco perto do fogo. Sentia muito frio.

-O que você tem? Será que vai ficar doente?

Peter havia se sentado aos pés dela. Ela respondeu sem olhar para ele.

-Não, estou só cansada. Nunca adoeci até hoje.

Os olhos dele, de um azul profundo, sorriam com simpatia. Olivia era uma boa moça. Gostaria de vê-la bem, confortável e segura.

-Então o que é?

Ela encolheu os ombros, pensativa. Continuava a fitar o fogo. Peter resolveu respeitar aquele silêncio. Chegou mais perto e deitou a cabeça em seu regaço. O coração de Olivia chegou a saltar, parecia que ia sair pela boca. Sabia que o melhor, o certo, seria dar uma desculpa e se afastar. Involuntariamente suas mãos a traíram, desobedientes, elas começaram a acariciar os cabelos castanhos.

-Como isso é bom, Livia. O céu deve ser algo parecido com isso.

Olivia retraiu as mãos, interrompeu o gesto e ele levantou a cabeça. A fisionomia dela estava cansada. Prontamente ela se ergueu.

-Boa noite, Peter.

* * *

><p>Ao amanhecer se puseram a caminho. Peter ia em seu cavalo, Charlie e Olivia em dois burros arranjados pelo jovem Raoul, que ficara de encontrá-los na bifurcação da estrada. Peter estava bastante tranquilo, mas ficou um pouco contrariado ao encontrar no local marcado, além de Raoul, o irmão mais velho, ambos acomodados em um velho carro de madeira puxado por dois bois. O veículo estava cheio de mercadorias para serem comerciadas na feira. Bernard ficou de olho alegre quando avistou Olivia.<p>

-O vestido não ficou bom?

Ela olhou-o um pouco surpresa.

-Ficou sim. Deixei para usá-lo quando chegarmos a Arras. Diga à sua mãe que agradeço o presente.

-Eu direi quando voltarmos. Meu pai tem a senhorita em grande consideração.

Olivia corou com o cumprimento. Peter não perdia uma só palavra da conversa. Absteve-se de qualquer comentário, mas não gostou.

Lá pela metade da viagem, quando pararam para comer alguma coisa, Peter se aboletou ao lado dela. No íntimo justificava sua atitude como uma precaução, temendo algum desrespeito avanço por parte do tal Bernard.

-Está cansada, Livia?

-Estou. Gostaria de dormir um pouco.

-Vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Na hora de partir, pressentindo o convite do jovem Bernard para que ela continuasse a viagem no carro de bois, Peter se adiantou. Colocou-a sentada em seu cavalo. Depois montou e prendeu os braços dela em torno da sua cintura.

-Agora pode ir mais descansada, até cochilar, se quiser.

Charlie não entendeu nada. Raoul olhou espantado e o irmão fechou a cara. Seguiram assim até chegar à cidade, que estava movimentadíssima com os preparativos da feira e da apresentação de teatro que se realizaria diante da catedral.

Olivia adormecera com o rosto afundado no ombro de Peter. Parecia perfeitamente serena. O cheiro dele, o calor que emanava de seu corpo, o sabor da proximidade – tudo parecia parte de um sonho bom.

-Olivia... Chegamos. Era a voz de Charlie, bem perto. O cavalo parou. Ouviu a voz de Peter.

-Está acordada?

-Sim.

Ele desmontou com agilidade e ajudou-a a descer. Olivia pousou no solo suavemente, com as mãos dele em sua cintura, os rostos muito próximos. Ela tomou coragem e olhou para ele bem dentro dos olhos. Peter olhou-a com franqueza, mas ao senti-la tão próxima, percebeu que os olhos tinham uma linda cor, que a pele era macia e alva, que ela era bonita. Sim, era esquisita, única, via e fazia coisas estranhas, mas era bela. E as coisas impossíveis que ela realizava eram parte integrante de seu encanto.

O momento durou pouco, infelizmente. Charlie entregou-lhe uns embrulhos volumosos; Olivia abraçou sua trouxa. Começaram a montar acampamento. Desfeito o deslumbramento anterior, Olivia finalmente olhou ao seu redor: a catedral de linhas verticais dominava a vista. Ao seu redor barracas com produtos. Tudo parecia colorido e alegre; ninguém a percebia com desconfiança. Sentiu o inexplicável prazer da consciência de poder se perder na multidão.


	10. Chapter 10

X.

Charlie era o mais ativo de todos. Montou logo as barracas que serviriam de alojamento temporário para o grupo; deu andamento na refeição da noite. Contribuiu também com ideias proveitosas para os irmãos Debuisson sobre a arrumação das mercadorias trazidas – uma infinidade de unguentos, elixires, xaropes e outras especialidades com fins medicinais.

Olivia estava encantada e assustada, ao mesmo tempo, com o movimento da feira. Tudo parecia barulhento colorido. Estava ansiosa para entrar na catedral, mas tinha receio de fazê-lo sozinha. Conservou-se, pois, bem perto de Charlie, aguardando que ele se desocupasse. Peter ajudava Raoul, mas não perdia o irmão mais velho de vista. O rapaz não se aproximou de Olivia, ocupado em inventariar tudo o que haviam trazido.

Quando anoiteceu, Charlie serviu a comida e finalmente se sentou para descansar. Olivia arriscou, timidamente:

-Charlie...

-Sim, Livia.

-Está muito cansado?

-Só um pouco. Por quê?

-Eu ...bem, eu pensei em visitar a catedral. Ver como ela é por dentro, sabe?

-Não pode ser amanhã? Queria dormir logo, assim acordo novo em folha.

Foi quando Bernard Debuisson falou:

-Se me permite, Francis, posso acompanhá-la. Se ela aceitar, é claro.

Peter ergueu a cabeça com vivacidade, mas nada disse. Olivia olhou direto para ele. Como ele se mantinha atento, porém calado, ela respondeu ao outro rapaz.

-Fico agradecida.

Charlie assentiu.

-Mas tome conta dela, Debuisson.

-Com certeza.

Olivia se pôs de pé e olhou ao redor, procurando uma velha manta que ela usava à guisa de xale. Bernard se acercou, galantemente, já segurando o agasalho. Abriu-o, para que ela o acomodasse nos ombros. Os olhos de Peter faiscaram. Raoul sorriu, disfarçadamente. Só Charlie manteve a cara séria, impassível.

* * *

><p>A catedral de Arras era uma bela construção. E naquela noite estava lotada de fiéis, devotos da Virgem Maria, a quem ela havia sido dedicada. Olivia olhava tudo ao seu redor, espantada. Todas aquelas pessoas, o brilho dos incontáveis círios acesos no templo.<p>

Bernard a acompanhava de forma respeitosa. De vez em quando apontava para algum detalhe da construção .

-...de dia os vitrais são mais bonitos. A luz revela o colorido que não podemos ver à noite.

-Amanhã poderemos vir novamente?

-Claro, Olivia. Será um prazer.

Peter daria tudo para ouvir a conversa. Saíra quase que imediatamente no encalço dos dois e apesar de se sentir um pouco ridículo, de não saber ao certo a razão de estar fazendo aquilo, fazia mesmo assim.

No acampamento, Raoul e Charlie haviam presenciado a sua saída. O primeiro não maliciara, mas a cara descontente de Peter havia sido notada por Charlie Francis.

-Vamos ter problemas em breve.

-Como assim, Charlie?

-Escute o que eu estou dizendo. Vamos ter aborrecimentos.

-Mas por quê?

Raoul encarava o amigo mais velho com um ar surpreso. Charlie se limitou a balançar a cabeça.

-Ele não se conhece, Raoul.

-Mas ele não é namorado dela. Nem nunca demonstrou que queria ser. Já o meu irmão... Bem, ele gostou de Olivia desde a primeira vez que a viu. Parece um bobo, fala nela a todo momento. Até meu pai já percebeu.

- Peter diz que não gosta dela, mas o fato é que está com ciúmes.

-Só se for ciúme de amigo.

-Eu sou amigo de Olivia e não me importo se ela arranjar um namorado . É claro que terá que ser alguém muito bom para merecê-la.

Raoul bocejou. Achava os assuntos de amor muito cansativos.

* * *

><p>Quando saíram da catedral, ouviram um som agradável de música. Alguns jovens dançavam numa roda animada.<p>

-Quer dançar, Olivia?

-Não. Eu não sei.

-Eu ensino. Não é difícil.

Ela morreria de vergonha de tomar um lugar naquele círculo alegre. A ideia era atraente, mas ela não se sentia preparada. Não sabia sequer se um dia estaria.

-Uma outra vez, hoje não.

Bernard parara perto dela, com um olhar suplicante. De repente, como que saído do nada, Peter se interpôs entre ambos.

-Quer ir embora, Livia?

O jovem Debuisson não pareceu gostar da intromissão. Franziu o cenho e continuou olhando para ele. Ela fitou um, depois o outro, depois falou de modo apaziguador:

-É melhor regressarmos todos. Charlie deve estar preocupado com a nossa ausência.

Os três se puserm em marcha de volta ao acampamento. Ao chegar, Bernard Debuisson foi se deitar na outra barraca, junto ao irmão, com o semblante emburrado. Peter não pareceu se incomodar.

Contemplava Olivia tirar o xale, em seguida o vestido cinzento pela cabeça. Vestida só com uma velha camisola de linho surrada, ela se estendeu nas proximidades de Charlie. Peter se deitou, completamente vestido a seu lado.

-Eu atrapalhei alguma coisa?

-Não.

A resposta lacônica o exasperou. Apoiou-se sobre o braço, para tentar ver seu rosto na escuridão. Sentia sua respiração suave, bem próxima. Guiado por ela, chegou bem perto. Finalmente encontrou seus lábios. Eram macios. O beijo foi profundo e quente. E agora tudo era inciativa dele. Ela sentiu uma das mãos dele acariciar seu ombro. Sentiu uma sensação inédita. Seu corpo parecia estranhamente desperto. Fechou os olhos; poderia morrer naquele instante.

-Olivia?

Era a voz de Charlie. Peter parou o beijo e ficou deitado, silencioso, perto dela.

-O que foi, Charlie?

-Nada, era só para saber se já havia voltado.

O silêncio tornou a cair, mas tanto Peter quanto Olivia custaram a dormir.


	11. Chapter 11

XI.

Peter acordou tarde no dia seguinte. Teve um sono calmo, reparador. Infelizmente, quando se levantou, percebeu que Olivia já havia despertado e não se encontrava ali. Encontrou Charlie e Raoul, mas nem sinal dela ou de Bernard. Percebendo que Peter dera pela falta dos dois, Raoul se adiantou à pergunta que ele talvez não se aventurasse a fazer.

-Meu irmão e Olivia foram à missa. Ela queria muito ver os vitrais à luz do dia.

Peter ficou em silêncio, mas aquilo o contrariou. Tinha vontade de tomar satisfações com o rapaz, mas sabia que não tinha nenhum direito sobre Olivia. Reconhecia que se apegara a ela, tanto e com tal intensidade que lhe era impossível ficar indiferente aos avanços de outro homem. Não saberia explicar a exata natureza de seus sentimentos, mas intimamente a percebia como alguém que lhe pertencia exclusivamente. A ideia de dividi-la com alguém era bastante desconfortável.

Comeu algumas frutas que Raoul lhe ofereceu. De vez enquanto olhava para Charlie, que nada dizia. Os dois se encaminharam para fora da barraca e começaram a arrumar as mercadorias. Peter resolveu dominar seu impulso de ir atrás de Olivia e decidiu ajudá-los.

* * *

><p>Cerca de uma hora depois os dois regressaram. Peter ficou chocado ao ver o rosto iluminado da jovem. Ela parecia tranquila e à vontade como ele nunca a vira. Caminhavam lado a lado, conversando. Subitamente sentiu raiva de si mesmo, pois teve medo de estar perdendo a sua afeição. O beijo da véspera veio à sua mente. Não, ela sentia alguma coisa por ele, do contrário não teria correspondido com tanta intensidade. Levantou a cabeça e seus olhos se encontraram. Ela não parecia nada perturbada.<p>

Eles não se falaram durante todo o dia, mas ao anoitecer ela saiu da barraca usando o vestido que ganhara da família Debuisson. Usava os cabelos soltos, enfeitados por uma guirlanda de pequenas margaridas. Todos os quatro olharam para ela. Bernard Debuisson abriu um grande sorriso. Peter sentiu raiva, tanta raiva que deu as costas e se enfiou no meio da multidão que se dirigia para a praça. Precisava sair dali. Não conseguia entender a si mesmo. Olivia nunca lhe parecera tão bonita como hoje; ao mesmo tempo isso deixava seu coração agoniado.

* * *

><p>Quando deu por si já estava na grande praça. Algumas moças e rapazes dançavam numa roda, batendo palmas. Tiras compridas de pano colorido esvoaçavam, presas no alto de mastros, enfeitando o lugar. Ao redor do grande espaço aberto, podiam ser ouvidos gritos de comerciantes apregoando suas mercadorias. Uma poeira leve pairava sobre todo o lugar. Saltimbancos com roupas remendadas exibiam sua destreza. Uma representação teatral dominava aquele espaço.<p>

Peter se aproximou. Tratava-se da representação de uma peça de Adam de la Halle, dramaturgo do século anterior, natural de Arras. Peter via mal, pois havia muita gente. Os espectadores se acotovelavam , tentando acompanhar o espetáculo. Peter acabou desanimando. Tornou a lembrar de Olivia, com seu melhor vestido e a cabeça adornada com flores. Desejou ardentemente que ela estivesse a seu lado. De repente julgou tê-la visto. A moça era muito parecida, mas a luz não era muito boa. Hesitou, pois o vestido não parecia o mesmo. Em vez de castanho avermelhado, parecia negro. Olivia não tinha nenhum vestido preto. Mesmo assim resolveu seguir a moça, para tirar a dúvida. A ideia que ela tivesse ido ao seu encontro causou-lhe um calor bom dentro do peito.

Seguiu seu vulto por uma viela enlameada, onde o cheiro de carne ensopada se misturava com urina e o óleo das lamparinas queimando dentro das casas. Após caminhar por alguns minutos, dentro de um emaranhado de ruas estreitas e mal iluminadas, percebeu que perdera a moça de vista. Viu muita gente reunida numa espécie de largo que se abria inesperadamente. A moça desparecera mesmo, mas as pessoas se aglomeravam em torno de uma apresentação menor estava sendo feita.

Uma melodia soou ao fundo, sinistramente familiar. Ele já escutara aquilo antes e aqueles acordes faziam com que ele se sentisse mal, infeliz, quase desesperado. Só não entendia o motivo.

Subitamente olhou para os atores e começou a prestar atenção.

"_**Gentis damas e nobres senhores, quereis saber a verdade sobre o mundo?"**_

As pessoas da plateia riram do ator, com um traje surrado de bufão que falava de maneira tão solene.

_**"Pois saibam que o mundo é um espelho, sim um espelho."**_

Com um gesto teatral, ele recuou e deixou que vissem o cenário rudimentar. Do lado direito um castelo estilizado, pintado de azul ferrete; do outro lado, simetricamente disposto, o mesmo cenário, pintado de vermelho. As pessoas riam, sem vislumbrar a relação entre aquelas palavras e o cenário ingênuo.

_**Peter viu, assombrado, dois homens que eram na verdade o mesmo homem, só que cada um vivendo em sua parte daquele mundo duplicado. Os atores usavam a mesma máscara, em cores diferentes. As duas versões do mesmo homem - um nobre poderoso - tinham mulher e filho. Enquanto ambos viviam em seus mundos, o homem do universo azul, que era alquimista, descobriu que o mundo era espelhado, e que do outro lado viviam as mesmas pessoas, só que outras.**_

_**Pouco após a descoberta, o filho do alquimista adoece e morre. Mergulhado em desespero e cheio de piedade da esposa, o alquimista atravessa o espelho e rouba o duplo de seu próprio filho.**_

As pessoas que assistiam, não pareciam estar gostando da situação absurda. Aquilo em nada evocava as representações a que estavam acostumados. Só Peter percebia que aquilo era feito para ele, só ele poderia compreender a exata dimensão daquela trama absurda. Alarmado, Peter sentiu como se tivesse sido esbofeteado. A música de fundo, aquela representação bizarra, aquele argumento perturbador, tudo isso apontava para uma certeza: aquilo era uma armadilha. Uma armadilha especialmente criada para ele. Lembrara da melodia porque a ouvira antes, quando tinha sido levado para o outro lado, o lado onde nascera e no qual evitava pensar, sob o risco de ficar louco.

Sentiu um misto de medo e repulsa. Instintivamente, começou a recuar, de forma lenta, como se nada tivesse percebido. Seus instintos lhe diziam que tinha pouca chance de escapar. Da outra vez conseguira fugir por milagre.

Tratou de se esgueirar entre os espectadores. Quando conseguiu sair do miolo da multidão, enveredou pela primeira rua mal iluminada que encontrou diante de si. Após uns poucos passos, ouviu um ruído. Das sombras, saíram duas silhuetas. Aqulilo não o surpreendeu. Deduziu que estava sendo vigiado há algum tempo. Horrorizado, reconheceu a moça que confundira com Olivia. Ela ergueu a cabeça de forma altiva, como se estivesse desafiando alguém. Era Olivia, só que outra. Não parecia tímida ou assustada. Toda ela era autoconfiança. A outra pessoa deixou-o ainda mais nervoso, pois não havia dia em que não lembrasse de seu rosto e nem pesadelo seu onde ele não surgisse. Reconheceu seu pai, o verdadeiro.


	12. Chapter 12

XII.

Olivia e os outros viram quando Peter deu as costas e saiu sem nada dizer. Ela ficou decepcionada, pois se arrumara para ele e ninguém mais. Charlie notou sua reação, mas preferiu ficar quieto. Sabia o quanto ela era tímida. Temia deixá-la envergonhada diante dos irmãos Debuisson. Bernard se adiantou e quebrou o silêncio constrangedor que se fizera após a saída de Peter.

-Você está ainda mais bonita do que de costume com essas flores nos cabelos.

-Obrigada, Bernard.

-Está mesmo, Livia. Nunca vi você assim.

Charlie falava a verdade. Ela estava diferente. Tinha um brilho nos olhos, na pele clara e macia. Olivia perdera aquele ar assustado. Seu olhar mudara, parecia se deter nas coisas mais concretas. Aquela estranha expressão, que parecia sempre estar fitando um ponto invisível para as outras pessoas, finalmente desaparecera. Ela estava amado pela primeira vez na vida.

-Quer dar uma volta?

-Não sei, prefiro esperar Peter. Podemos ir todos juntos.

Charlie e Raoul se entreolharam. Duvidavam muito que o rapaz retornasse em breve.

-Por que não vamos ao encontro dele, Livia?

O rosto dela se animou.

-É uma boa ideia. Deve ter ido para a praça.

Saíram sem mais demora. Charlie e Olivia caminhavam juntos. Os irmãos vinham logo atrás. A praça estava cheia. Bernard viu pessoas dançando e tornou a repetir o convite da noite anterior.

-Vamos?

-Nunca fiz isso... Tenho medo de errar.

-Não tem nenhum mistério. e se errar, qual o problema, Livia?

-Mas, Charlie...

-Vá dançar com o rapaz. Se Peter passar por aqui eu não o deixarei ir embora. Quando acabar a dança, continuaremos a procurá-lo.

Bernard puxou-a pela mão e logo eles entraram no grande círculo. Olivia não teve dificuldade em acompanhar os outros faziam. Depois de alguns minutos, percebeu que não estava preocupada ou pensando em nenhuma coisa triste. Estava só se divertindo, mais nada. As pessoas deram-se as mãos; a roda girava cada vez mais depressa.

Subitamente ela se soltou. Os olhos ficaram fixos, os braços caídos ao longo do corpo. As mãos se ergueram e esconderam o rosto. Alguns pararam para ver o que havia acontecido. Olivia estava pálida. Charlie tirou-a dali rapidamente dali.

-O que aconteceu? Está passando mal?

-Peter... Eu o vi. Está correndo um grande perigo. Vai cair numa armadilha.

-Como assim?

-Eu não sei, eu apenas _vi_.

-Onde?- perguntou Raoul.

-Perto daqui, eu sei que consigo guiá-los.

Bernard não entendia nada. O irmão caçula nunca contara que Olivia via coisas.

-O que está acontecendo, Raoul?

-Bishop está metido em encrenca. Precisamos arrumar alguns homens para nos ajudar.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Ela deu um passo adiante e sorriu. Peter notou seu ar triunfante. <strong>__**O pai olhou-a com aprovação.**_

"_**Nós o perdemos de vista durante um certo tempo. Mas quando abandonou aquele impostor que o raptou, senti que nem tudo estava perdido. Vi que gosta da garota. Ela nada mais é que **__**uma versão apagada, desbotada de nossa Olivia. Eu mandei buscá-la na floresta de Abernethy,**__**onde ela vivia com a família. É magnífica, não é?"**_

_**Sim, magnífica era a palavra certa. Aquela, então, era a Olivia de seu mundo. Parecia ser **__**mais alta, mais desenvolvida do que a Olivia com a qual convivia. Notava-se que ela tinha **__**modos desenvoltos. Parecia não ter medo de nada.**_

"_**Como vai, Peter Bishop? Meu senhor escolheu-me para você."**_

"_**O que quer dizer com isso? Ficou louco?"**_

"_**Não precisa ficar aqui por causa daquela garota. Você tem ao seu alcance uma versão **__**dela, pertencente ao universo onde você viveu e passou a infância. Ela é em tudo superior **__**à outra. Não há motivo que o prenda aqui."**_

_**Peter sentiu a vista escurecer de pura raiva. A prepotência daquele homem não possuía limites.**_

"_**Ninguém se compara a ela. Ninguém, entenderam bem? Ela é única."**_

"_**Está se comportando como um tolo, Peter Bishop. Nós somos perfeitos um para o outro."**_

_**Ela falava com calma e segurança. Parecia acreditar que aquilo era justo e certo.**_

"_**Você não me interessa."**_

_**O pai se exasperou. **_

"_**De qualquer forma, você vem comigo. Meus homens estão ocultos, mas são em número **__**considerável. Não me obrigue a usar a força."**_

"_**Não vou. Só me leva daqui morto."**_

_**Peter não se moveu. Contudo, tinha a certeza de que ele não estava blefando.**_

* * *

><p>-Peter...<p>

Ele sentiu a presença dela antes da voz.

-Vá embora, Olivia. Eles são perigosos.

Ela se colocou ao seu lado, ele segurou a sua mão. Os olhos da outra faiscaram. O pai não perdia um só movimento.

-Afaste-se, garota. Você não é para ele.

-Engano seu. O lugar dele é ao meu lado.

O homem balançou a cabeça. Das trevas saíram quatro homens.

-Fuja, Olivia. Por favor...

-Não...

De repente, um dos homens avançou. Moveu-se na direção deles, como se desejasse afastá-los. Olivia ficou tensa. Para a surpresa de todos, um véu de fogo se interpôs entre eles e o agressor.

-Que diabos você é? Uma bruxa?

A voz do outro Walter soava rouca de ódio.

Quando o fogo cedeu, Peter e Olivia já haviam recuado. Atrás deles estavam Charlie, os irmãos Debuisson e mais uma dezena de homens armados de foices e facões.

Os do outro lado recuaram, até serem envolvidos pela escuridão. Peter envolveu a cintura de Olivia, sustentando-a para que não caísse. Estava extenuada. Saíram rapidamente dali, aproveitando a escolta dos camponeses arrebanhados por Bernard e Raoul.

* * *

><p>Quando chegaram perto das barracas, Olivia sentiu novamente seus joelhos fraquejarem. Peter pegou-a nos braços. Ela estava fraca, parecia exausta. Fez com que ela se deitasse. Charlie e os outros os deixaram a sós.<p>

-Como soube que eu corria perigo?- ele acariciava seus cabelos.

-Eu vi...

Ele beijou sua testa.

-Não devia ter feito isso. Eles são perigosos. Nunca vão nos deixar em paz.

Olivia olhou-o bem dentro dos olhos.

-Não podia ser de outro jeito, Peter. _Você pertence a mim_.

-Eu sei, minha querida.

Peter procurou sua boca, ela correspondeu com sofreguidão. Os lábios dele eram como a água para uma grande sede. Ele sentiu então uma grande felicidade, apesar da ameaça que pairava sobre suas cabeças. Ele era dela. Simplesmente.


	13. Chapter 13

XIII.

-Temos que ir embora, Olivia.

Ela estava sentada, com a face encostada em seu ombro, os olhos semicerrados.

-Eu sei. Ainda corremos perigo, principalmente você.

A situação não era promissora. Fugir era complicado; arranjar um lugar de refúgio, mais ainda.

-Agora a torre não é mais segura. Ele esteve nos vigiando durante todo esse tempo.

-Mas ele poderia ter levado você à força. Não entendo porque não o fez.

Peter beijou a raiz dos cabelos dela.

-Acredito que ele ficou nos observando. Viu nós dois juntos. Ele foi buscá-la onde ela vive, no outro mundo.

Olivia entendeu que _**ela**_ era o seu duplo. Respirou fundo, alguma coisa a incomodava.

-É estranho ver a si mesma, só que tão diferente.

-Deve ser mesmo.

Houve um silêncio pesado. Olivia falou no tom de quem confessa a verdade.

-Ela é magnífica, Peter.

Ele franziu a testa. Não tinha certeza se estava entendendo realmente o que ela queria dizer.

-_Você_ é magnífica. Não a ninguém que se assemelhe a você. Não sabia que você podia manipular o fogo. Eles ficaram assustados. Foi decisivo para a nossa fuga.

-Eu consigo fazer essas coisas... bem, geralmente quando estou nervosa ou com medo.

-Você não parecia nervosa. Nunca vi você tão confiante.

Olivia deu um sorriso triste.

-Não poderia perder você daquele jeito.

-Obrigado. Eu fico feliz em saber que se importa tanto assim comigo.

Ela parecia alheia.

-Livia...

-O que a está incomodando?

Olivia hesitou, mas acabou falando.

-Ela é perfeita. Como poderá um dia gostar de mim, sabendo que ela existe? Ela é linda. Não foi criada como eu, largada pelo mundo. Com toda certeza teve uma família, gente que a ama. E como é bonita...

-Mas você é bonita.

-Não daquele jeito, Peter. Ela é altiva, tem segurança, tem porte. Eu sou uma coisa imperfeita. Ele, o seu pai verdadeiro, sentiu isso. Por isso foi buscá-la para você.

Peter ficou surpreso com as palavras de Olivia. O que ela sentia não era nem ciúme, era um complexo de inferioridade diante da outra. Estava sofrendo.

-Livia, ela não me impressiona. Nunca aceitaria uma mulher que colabora num plano daqueles, por mais bela que fosse. Ele acha que ela poderia substituir você, mas está enganado. Lamento dizer que você também está enganada. Vou repetir: não há ninguém que possa substituir você.

Um calor dentro do peito a apaziguou. Ele gostava dela, assim como ela era.

-Sinto muito, Peter.

-Não tenho nada a desculpar. Se eu tivesse um duplo me rondando, talvez sentisse o mesmo.

Ela se aconchegou ainda mais e ele abraçou-a, com mais força.

-Não sei o que seria de mim, sem você, Livia.

Charlie colocou a cabeça dentro da barraca, depois entrou.

-Temos que ir. Os homens nos escoltarão até sairmos da cidade. É preciso aproveitar o tumulto da feira para evitar que eles nos encontrem.

Peter se levantou e estendeu-lhe a mão.

* * *

><p>Despediram-se de Raoul e de Bernard.<p>

-Agradeça ao mestre Debuisson por ter nos ajudado.

Raoul assentiu. Bernard olhava para Olivia com a decepção estampada no rosto. Mas sua voz era amigável, já meio nostálgica.

-Cuide-se bem, por favor. E você, Bishop, tome conta dela.

Peter fez um sinal leve de assentimento com a cabeça. A ideia de tirar Olivia de um lugar seguro era arriscada, mas ficar sozinho com ela, longe de Bernard era um alívio.

* * *

><p>Depois de um certo ponto os homens retrocederam, tomando o sentido de volta para Arras. Aí eles tiveram que segui sozinhos. Charlie ficou ao lado deles. O plano era ir até Calais e de lá pegar um barco para a Inglaterra.<p>

Bernard dera a eles o dinheiro que trazia consigo. Paravam para descansar na borda da floresta. Para a surpresa de Charlie, Olivia se aninhou nos braços de Peter, para passar a noite. O amigo não disse nada, mas também não saiu de perto. Peter se comportava como se aquilo fosse natural.

Na primeira ocasião, Charlie interpelou o rapaz.

-Vocês estão dormindo juntos?

-Sabe que sim, Charlie. Estamos dormindo, apenas.

-Bem, eu não quero parecer intrometido, mas eu me preocupo sabe?

-Não há com o que se preocupar, eu a respeito. Mas preciso tê-la perto de mim.

-Fico aliviado. É um homem de bem, Bishop. E ela só vê você, mais ninguém.

* * *

><p>Estavam abraçados, conversavam baixinho para não despertar Charlie. Da pequena fogueira restava muito pouco.<p>

-Como descobriu que Walter não era seu verdadeiro pai?

Peter hesitou diante da recordação dolorosa.

-Minha mãe vivia corroída pela culpa. Eu não conseguia entender a razão. Um dia eu descobri.

Ele abriu um portal . Primeiro ele conseguiu ver o outro lado, depois que o filho dele, meu duplo morreu, ele ousou pisar no outro lado. Ele jurou que só foi lá para evitar que eu morresse. Como meu pai verdadeiro tem verdadeiro horror a experiências místicas, ele sentiu que não seria possível se aproximar de mim para me curar, então ele me raptou.

-Mas, se ele tinha a cura, por que não salvou o próprio filho?

-Ele só descobriu depois. Acho que não tinha má intenção, mas acabou causando um grande mal. Sempre me senti inadaptado, mas por outro lado, não conseguiria viver no outro mundo. Você viu como é o meu verdadeiro pai.

-Aquele que o criou é o seu verdaeiro pai, Peter. Eu vi o quanto ele te ama.

-Eu sei.

-Então, como foi parar do outro lado?

-Eu descobri uma espécie de fenda entre as dimensões. A mesma que ele abriu. Eu só precisei ler suas anotações.

-O que aconteceu do outro lado? Como são as coisas por lá?

-Muitas vezes são as mesmas coisas, só que diferentes.

Ele notou que por mais estranha que fosse sua sentença, era a expressão mais próxima da verdade que poderia encontrar.

-Meu pai me recebeu bem, mas depois percebi que era vigiado dia e noite. Seu ressentimento era tão grande que ele só pensava em se vingar. Assim que pude, fugi. Só lamento por minha mãe, que lá ainda é viva.

-E Walter?

-Ele ficou desesperado quando voltei. Fiquei doente, achei que enlouqueceria. Foi justamente nesse momento que você apareceu para cuidar de mim.

-Walter sabia que você estava em Calais?

-Não. Assim que me curei, parti. Para provocá-lo disse que iria retornar ao meu mundo de origem.

-Você tem que revê-lo. É preciso consertar a situação.

Intimamente ele concordou. No fundo sentia a falta de Walter.


	14. Chapter 14

XIV.

Walter olhava para o filho. Ainda não acreditava que ele estava ali, em carne e osso, à sua frente. Há muito perdera a esperança de revê-lo, mas constantemente tinha pensamentos inquietantes. Sua consciência pesava dolorosamente. Há anos atrás ultrapassara os limites do mundo conhecido e fizera uma espantosa descoberta. Sempre se irritara com os entraves impostos pela religião ao seu desejo de conhecimento. Sua ânsia de saber, de melhorar as condições de vida das pessoas, seu desejo de descobrir os mecanismos de funcionamento do universo resvalavam na superstição e na ignorância características de sua época.

Descobrira como abrir um portal de passagem para um outro mundo, semelhante ao nosso mas ao mesmo tempo, definitivamente diverso. Atravessara a outra realidade e trouxera o menino enfermo que era o duplo do filho que perdera. Não pudera devolvê-lo, pois sua esposa, Elizabeth se apegara ao extremo ao garotinho e ele sabia que ela não aguentaria perder esse outro Peter. Nem ele. O remorso assombrara o casal, envenenando a vida de ambos até a coexistência ser praticamente inviável. Aí ela morrera, deixando-os sós. Walter se conhecia bem e por isso era assaltado pela perturbadora sensação de que aquele rapto não ficaria impune. O outro não se conformaria, pois ele próprio não se conformara.

Depois de adulto, o filho ficara cada vez mais desconfiado, certo de que havia algo de errado em sua vida. Mas jamais pudera supor o alcance do erro. Finalmente lera os escritos de Walter e acabara descobrindo a verdade. Sentira revolta e acabara encontrando o caminho para sua realidade de origem, mas lá não conseguira ficar. Quando Peter voltou doente, com os nervos à flor da pele, Walter mais uma vez fora assaltado pela culpa: se o rapaz enlouquecesse ou acabasse morrendo tudo seria culpa sua.

E não era isso que sonhara para aquele jovem a quem amava tanto quanto ao filho que era seu filho, pois por ele tinha do ao inferno em vida. Sonhara vê-lo saudável, feliz, realizando coisas importantes, amando e sendo amado por uma boa mulher. Quando ele se recuperara e partira, um grande nó se formara em seu peito.

Agora, depois de tanto tempo, ele estava de volta. Vinha acompanhado por um amigo de cara emburrada e pela moça Dunham, tão modificada que ele a princípio não a reconhecera. Perdera aquele aspecto selvagem e descuidado, bem como a expressão alheada que lhe dava um ar quase que imaterial. Vista agora, parecia quase normal, podendo passar por uma moça comum diante dos desavisados. O cabelo estava bem mais curto, as roupas esfarrapadas tinham sido substituídas por um vestido normal em bom estado. Porém, o mais interessante era o olhar, que antes era vago e agora parecia especialmente preso ao do jovem Peter. E ele parecia realmente apegado a ela.

Logo depois de acomodados no velho castelo, cada vez mais deteriorado pela solidão e pela ação do tempo, Walter perguntara sem cerimônia:

- O que aconteceu, afinal?

Peter respirou fundo, mas acabou falando. Era possível sentir a contrariedade em seu tom de voz.

- Eles vieram atrás de mim com determinação, Walter. Acho que queriam me levar de qualquer jeito. Se não fosse Olívia e os homens da feira de Arras que vieram nos socorrer, eu não sei o que teria acontecido.

Walter parecia aturdido.

-Como eles conseguiram atravessar, filho?

- Bem, se você conseguiu, porque ele não conseguiria? Afinal, vocês possuem o mesmo intelecto. E a motivação dele é ainda maior do que a sua.

- É verdade. Eu o prejudiquei, interferi naquilo que não era do meu direito. Tudo isso é culpa minha.

- Não. Eu hoje reconheço que se não fosse você eu poderia estar morto. E aquele lugar é odioso. Ele... é muito diferente de você. Não aceita perder nunca.

- Não deve condená-lo. Eu trouxe você de lá porque não me conformei em perder o meu filho, de novo. Nenhum pai aceitaria resignadamente...

- Eu me recuso a voltar para lá. Vou viver onde eu quero e com quem eu quero.

Walter não pareceu entender bem essa última parte.

-Como assim?

Peter e Olivia se entreolharam. Ela falou suavemente.

-Ele trouxe a Olivia _deles_, para Peter. Para deixá-lo feliz. E eu não posso negar, ela é magnífica. É como se eu tivesse uma vida onde tudo tivesse dado certo.

-Já disse que não quero nada com aquela moça. Você é em tudo melhor que ela.

Olivia teve um sorriso melancólico e baixou os olhos.

-Não sou não. Sou uma espécie de aberração. É assim que eu me sinto, às vezes.

Charlie, que até então estivera calado, interveio.

-Seja o que for, Peter escolheu ficar com você. Ninguém o obrigou, isso deve contar.

-É verdade, Charlie. Desculpe-me, Peter.

-Não estou zangado, só não quero que pense bobagens e sofra por causa delas.

Walter ficou muito feliz com o interesse que o filho demonstrava pela moça.

-Bem, agora é hora de comer e de descansar. Amanhã veremos o que pode ser feito.


	15. Chapter 15

XV.

A noite estava linda. O céu azul escuro cheio de estrelas e uma lua cheia enorme, como uma bola perolada flutuando sobre as cabeças dos homens. A luz prateada suave disfarçava o desgaste do castelo. A velha construção beirava o abandono. Tufos de vegetação cresciam por entre as fendas, um limo aveludado vicejava nas pedras mais baixas perto do fosso.

Peter e Olivia dormiam, abraçados. No quarto enorme, apenas a luz da lua se infiltrava. Tudo em torno estava silencioso, parecia que o mundo descansava, aproveitando a calma e a escuridão.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Alguns criados restavam, entre eles o velho Joseph, que o conhecia desde pequeno. Ele dera <strong>__**um olhar surpreso ao vê-lo entrar trazendo uma moça em seu cavalo e mais ainda ao reconhecer Olivia Dunham. A jovem era esquisita. Não era exatamente o tipo de garota que imaginaria ao lado de seu jovem patrão, mas nunca abriria a boca para falar disso. **_

_**- Meu, senhor...**_

_**Walter olhara o criado parado diante dele de modo interrogativo.**_

_**- Algum problema, Joseph?**_

_**- Onde eu devo alojar a garota, meu senhor? Da outra vez ela ficou no pavilhão de caça, mas agora...**_

_**- Em qualquer quarto, ora... O que não falta por aqui é espaço. O castelo está cheio de aposentos vazios. Escolha um que não esteja muito estragado.**_

_**O criado permanecia com um ar dubidativo. Walter impacientou-se.**_

_**- Algo mais?**_

_**- É que... bem, senhor, ela e o jovem amo não se desgrudam. Ele... bem, eu...**_

_**- Não estou entendendo, homem.**_

_**- Ele levou a trouxa dela para o quarto dele. O senhor entende...**_

_**Walter ficou meio espantado. Não sabia o que dizer ao velho criado.**_

_**- Ah... entendo. Pois deixe onde está. Depois eu falo com eles.**_

_**Joseph saiu rapidamente. **_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Durante o jantar o pai se inteirou dos principais acontecimentos desde a sua partida. Ouviu Peter falar do outro lado, do pai verdadeiro e do duplo de Olivia. Ficou observando os dois juntos. Pareciam estar mesmo ligados um ao outro.<strong>_

_**Resolveu não perguntar nada, só observar. Não queria irritar o filho. Após a refeição, Peter **__**levantou da mesa. Calmamente, convidou.**_

_**- Livia, você parece exausta. Vamos dormir?**_

_**Walter olhou para o casal, mas não disse nada. Charlie Francis parecia bem à vontade, como se nada daquilo fosse novidade para ele.**_

_**Olivia se aproximou de Peter, que pegou sua mão, com a outra empunhou uma lâmpada de azeite e subiu as escadas. Ela ainda se virou e disse:**_

_**-Boa noite.**_

* * *

><p>- Bem este é o meu quarto.<p>

O aposento era enorme, a luz fraca que haviam trazido era insuficiente para iluminá-lo. Mas estava bem conservado, não tinha cheiro de mofo. Ela passeou o olhar pelo aposento.

- Eu já estive aqui algumas vezes, lembra?

Peter assentiu. Pouco se recordava, mas tinha consciência de que ela estivera presente a seu lado durante a enfermidade.

- Sim, quando cuidou de mim. Você salvou minha vida.

Ela teve um olhar enigmático, balançou a cabeça negativamente.

- Ainda não era a sua hora.

Peter se aproximou dela. Ela deu um daqueles sorrisos tristes e serenos. Olhou para ele. Sempre que o fazia, seu peito se aquecia.

- O que foi, Peter?

- Nada. É que você é muito linda, sabe?

Olivia baixou os olhos. Ele se aproximou dela e a beijou com sofreguidão. Ela correspondeu com a mesma intensidade. Desde a partida de Arras estavam cada vez mais próximos. Ele encontrou forças para se afastar um pouco.

- Eu adoro você, Olivia. Tudo está melhor depois que ficamos juntos.

- Mas nós nunca ficamos juntos, _de verdade_, Peter.

Ele sabia. Pensava naquilo muitas vezes, mas queria agir direito, com achava que ela merecia.

- Antes, eu quero me casar com você.

Olivia levantou as sobrancelhas, abriu a boca e depois tornou a fechá-la. Parecia muito surpresa.

-Casar? Comigo? Por quê?

-Claro, eu inclusive já falei com Charlie sobre isso. Eu quero passar o resto da vida com você, Livia. Ter uma casa, filhos.

Estavam na penumbra, mas ela daria o mundo para ver o seu rosto.

-Não sei...

- Como assim? Eu disse a Charlie que não se preocupasse. Não pretendo me aproveitar de você.

-Fazer amor é se aproveitar de alguém? Sempre achei que, se feito com a pessoa certa, deve ser uma das melhores coisas da vida.

Foi a vez dele ficar desconcertado com o pouco convencionalismo de Olivia.

-Bem, acho que você tem razão. Mas você não quer se casar primeiro?

-Nunca pensei antes nisso, Peter.

-Livia...

Ela tateou sua mão no escuro e colocou-a sobre o próprio coração.

-Esperar o quê? Não sabemos o dia de amanhã.

Então ele a abraçou com força e murmurou perto de seu ouvido.

- Tem razão. Estamos vivos. É a única certeza.


End file.
